


The Course of True Love Never did run Smooth

by fleurfeyrac



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Blind!Shion, EVE - Freeform, Emotionally constipated Nezumi, Inukashi is rad, Jealous!Shion, M/M, Mention of Shakespeare acting, Nezumi sings, Nezushi - Freeform, Oblivious!Shion, Trans Character?, seeing eye dog, shakespeare quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurfeyrac/pseuds/fleurfeyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion loves Shakespeare, more like he has an infatuation with the sonnets he writes. He even goes so far as to naming his seeing eye dog Macbeth.<br/>One evening Shion goes to see the play Hamlet, as recommended by Rikiga. Shion falls in love with Eve's voice and it seemingly never leaves his head.<br/>One evening a storm hits and a stranger named Nezumi stays at Shion's house for the evening. He's a jerk, but they soon become friends after a confrontation of who the heck was Nezumi! Shion has feelings and doesn't know what to do. </p><p>"I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty" -Shakespeare : King Lear</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Course of True Love Never did run Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Nezushi fic and my first time writing an au like this. I hope it's enjoyable, because I had quite a lovely time writing it! It was really fun with all the Shakespearean quotes and such. 
> 
> From what I understand from the anime and the character description, Inukashi is known as a trans* character so I used the pronouns them/they if that's incorrect please tell me and I will fix it immediately!!!

     It didn't hurt and it didn't suck as bad as people made it out to be. The worst part is the pity he gets when he walks around in public. He can't  _see_ the pity on the peoples faces, but he can feel the atmosphere change from the normality of everyday interactions to sadness and confusion chilling the air. Just because Shion was blind didn't mean anything. He was perfectly capable of anything a normal seeing person could. Grant it, he couldn't read an actual book with printed words. Though he loved the feel and smell of them and took to reading braille. But today was different, some how today was different from every other day and he didn't know it until he arrived at the theater.

     Macbeth, Shion's seeing eye dog, guided him inside of the theater and into a seat. Shion had a certain _infatuation_ for Shakespeare's work, in which he thrives to read and attend every play written. The dog lie on his feet and huffed. Shion was excited to see the play Hamlet— no pun intended. The albino had heard many good comments on the play because of the actor Eve, whom portrayed Ophelia, that their voice was beautiful and they themselves were gorgeous. It was funny to think that a single persons voice would arouse such excitement. Shion believed that everyone's voice was beautiful because they were all special. Not a single one was the same, like a persons hands were unique in the way the felt and the sound of peoples footsteps were distinctly their own. He only thought voices were boring in crowds or a long conversation with someone. Becoming familiar with a voice to the point where it's like a droning in your ear. Rikiga assured Shion that Eve's voice could make a blind man see. Shion crossed his fingers. The voices that hummed around him started to silence as workers indicated the play was about to begin. Rikiga promised to meet Shion at the theater due to him being a huge fan of Eve, but the sound of footsteps came from ahead and Shion forgot all about Rikiga. In pure excitement, Shion gripped his knees and honed in on the voices coming from the stage.

 

     "My lord, he hath importun'd me with love. In honorable fashion." Eve spoke. Shion had to agree that their voice was in fact beautiful beyond comprehension. (Shion was still blind, so Eve couldn't make blind men see. But their voice made Shion's heart beat faster.) Soon he found himself focusing on Ophelia and only catching syllabled buzzing of other peoples voice.

     Suddenly Eve began to sing and Shion felt the world shift and the stars align and the air still. "How should I your true-love know..." Eve sang in an angelic voice that made Shion shiver, he could listen to them sing and talk all day. Shion mentally praised Eve's parents for creating such a beautiful creature. Macbeth seemed to enjoy herself as well, as she rolled onto her back and off Shion's feet. Soon Hamlet was over, to Shion's dismay, and he found himself wishing he could find Eve and tell them that they made the perfect Ophelia. When, in actuality, Shion wanted to write them an _ode_ to how beautiful their voice was. It gave him goose bumps, reminding him of the feeling of walking into his mother's bakery after she pulled something delicious from the oven and the soft touch of flower petals between his calloused fingertips. Shion wanted to hear them talk more, even if it was to recite insults at his disability or appearance. Either way he liked what he heard and the feeling of his heart leaping in his chest.

     Macbeth tugged at the leash, signaling him to rise to his feet because no one else was in the theater, leaving an open path for him to walk without obstacles. A cool gust of wind blew his hair from his face, the air smelled stale and cold, which indicated he was outside the theater. Voices were all around him, but none of them formed actual words, just different pitches and tones that's produced from vocal chords. Another tug on the leash and the pair were maneuvering through the crowds to the path for home. Karan greeted them when they arrived home, she begged Shion to tell her about the play, but he was tired and promised to tell her about it in the morning. He flopped on his bed, face buried into a pillow. The soft thump of Macbeth lying on the floor was comforting his anxious heart beat. The excitement of the play and how wonderful it was, still coursed through Shion's body like electricity. He tried not to think of Eve's voice, but in the efforts of filling his mind with silence, he heard Eve singing just as they did in Hamlet. Shion fell asleep to the sound of Eve's voice singing something he didn't recognize.

 

                                                                                                                               

* * *

 

 

    A few days passed and Shion still hadn't gone to see Rikiga to ask about more plays. He went into the kitchen where Karan was making breakfast and sat at the table, Macbeth came down the stairs and sat at his feet. "So how did you sleep, dear?" Karan asked, busying herself with making french toast. He didn't want to mention that, even a week later, he was still thinking of Eve. It was a little embarrassing so he replied, "Really well, how did you sleep?" Then his mother went into a fit of describing every last detail of her dream, the night before. Shion was planning on going to Rikiga's house that afternoon (he really wanted to ask about plays Eve was going to be in). Karan told him no, there was a storm coming in soon and he should stay inside. Right after she said that he started to hear rain bounce off the roof.

     It was beginning to get dark and the rain didn't let up, soon it started to thunder and lightning which startled Shion and Macbeth both. Karan was at the sink filling a pot with water to start making dinner; Shion sat at the table running his fingers over the brail of Midsummer's Night Dream. A loud knock came from the front door, then a clap of thunder that made Shion jump and lose his page. "The sign probably fell, I forgot to take it inside!" Karan rushed towards the door. Shion sat, listening, there was the sound of a person talking to his mother. He decided not to listen anymore once he found his page, skimming his fingers over the braille. Karan returned, soaking wet, with her sign and the person she saved from the storm. The footsteps were heavier, giving the indication that they were male or a heavy woman.

  "Shion, this is Nezumi, he will be staying the night. Just until the storm tides over, it's becoming quite violent."

      _Rat? His name was… Rat?_   Shion smiled politely in whatever direction his head seemed to be facing and introduced himself.

  "It's a pleasure, Shion."

     In that moment, the white haired boy felt like a wave had crashed over him. Cold and startling, awakening him from his calmness into anxiousness. Nezumi's voice was dreamy, angelic and familiar. Shion's heart sped up and his hands got clammy, maybe he was blushing, but he didn't know because his mind went numb. He remembered himself dreaming of Eve last night and every night before that since the play. He started to get nervous because Nezumi is Eve. Nezumi, the voice who could make a blind man see, was inside of Shion's house, pulling out a chair to sit across from him. Lightning crashes and Shion saw a white light brighten the darkness around him. He was blind, but he still had eyes. Shion was startled and made a small whimpering noise which embarrassed him so. Karan  splashed water onto the floor whilst Nezumi stayed silent. Shion tried to concentrate on reading, but he kept rereading the same line over and over. _Nezumi is Eve, Nezumi is Eve, they're in my house and they are the same person_. 

     Shion cleared his throat, "So I saw the play Hamlet the other week, it was absolutely amazing. I... I think I recognize your voice, Nezumi, you played Ophelia. But I thought... your name was Eve?" The sound of hands brushing against the table top made him even more nervous. A sigh, a contemplative grunt, and mom humming around the kitchen. Shion knew she was listening intently, no matter the show she put on. "You _saw_ the play?" Shion could hear the smirk in his voice, Karan stopped humming and Shion frowned. It wasn't funny, obviously their guest thought it was, but it still wasn't funny. Even though he was being rude, Shion still felt the tug in his chest whenever he spoke. Nezumi spoke again, "Yeah, I was Ophelia. Eve is just my stage name."    Shion smiled a little, to himself of course. He wanted to pour out all the compliments to Nezumi and talk about Shakespeare, but Karan announced that dinner was ready.  

     Shion spent the rest of the evening in the living area, Karan offered up his room to their guest so he was sleeping on the couch for the evening. He didn't have the ability to complain because Shion was the type of person who made it their  _duty_   to be polite. He continued to read, distracted for a moment by Nezumi's footsteps coming into the living quarters. The couch sunk on the opposite end and a sigh of content filled the silence. They both didn't say anything. There really wasn't anything to say. 

     "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." Quoted Nezumi, from A Midsummer's Night Dream. Shion raised his head abruptly, blushing a voracious red. "I apologize for being rude earlier, I don't like to talk about my stage being. I do it for the money and I'm good at it. But... I shouldn't have made a blind joke, it was a total dick move..."     Shion's heart stuttered; _Nezumi_ apologized? He'd only met the guy a few hours prior, yet he could already tell that he wasn't the nicest person, that Nezumi thrived on being cruel. This moment-- this very moment, Shion would never forget. The blind boy could already feel their fates intertwining with just those simple words, falling from the mans poisoned mouth. 

 

* * *

 

 

     Okay so like, Shion definitely didn't have a crush on Nezumi. Like at all. Yeah, they currently have known each other for over seven months and they hang out a lot and talk about Shakespeare. Sometimes Shion's hands would get sweaty and he laughed at stupid things that Nezumi said, but it isn't a crush... Right?

 

    It was only natural that Shion met Nezumi at the theater. He had just finished practicing their up and coming play and asked the blind boy if he wanted to grab some lunch together. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the moment they walked into the small restaurant, a woman whom recognized Nezumi came over to greet him. The definition of "greet", in this circumstance, is drag her curvy body over Nezumi and press her mouth close to his face. Shion didn't know that was actually happening because, hey, he was _blind_. But the suggestive tone she was giving and the way Macbeth gave off and annoyed aura made him think: _what the heck is happening right now ?_  Nezumi whispered in a hushed tone back to her, then she left. They got a table and ordered quietly. 

Shion broke the silence, "Who was she?" 

"Has God blessed you with sight?"

"Ha ha. I'm blind not deaf." He retorted. 

"Just a fan of Eve's, she wanted to go to dinner together tonight, so I accepted."

 

     Hearing that hurt, like a lot. Shion's chest tightened, feeling like someone had stabbed him repeatedly in the chest. Thankfully, the waitress arrived with their food so their conversation was forgotten. Shion didn't care. He didn't _want_   to care. It was Nezumi's life and he was free to live it abundantly with whomever he wanted to court or sleep with, whatever his motives may be. Maybe she wasn't really speaking suggestively, it could of just been how she spoke? Shion shook his head and focused on his sandwich. 

     Macbeth tugged on the leash as they walked back to the theater, where Nezumi would contribute more hours into perfecting their next performance. "You'll be coming to our play right?" Nezumi asked, "Midsummer's Night Dream, you were reading it the night I met you." The blind boy told him he wouldn't miss it for the world. Exchanging a platonic hug and dispersing in opposite directions. Shion knew if he were to go home he would continue to eat himself away at the thought of Nezumi's date. So he went to Inukashi's place.

     The dogs were out and Shion let Macbeth off the leash, once Inukashi grabbed his arm to guide him inside. They both sat down and began making conversation on little things like how have you been? What's new in your life? Have there been new dogs coming around? Instinctively, Inukashi knew something was bugging Shion. It was inevitable that in his visit they would confront the topic of his childish crush on someone _completely_ out of his league. But that's probably why he wanted to go see Inkukash. To talk about it.

"What's wrong, Shion?" 

"Nothing?" He tried to tell himself that, really, there wasn't anything wrong. But the pain he felt in his chest was still present and he felt ridiculous. 

"You're stupid and a liar, what's wrong?" It made Shion chuckle, it sounded weak and sad, but it was a chuckle none the less. So he explained everything. Hamlet, Ophelia, the storm, Nezumi, the woman and his crush. Inukashi stayed quiet, but he still felt the weight of their hand on his forearm. 

"Dude you're totally in love with this guy." Shion choked, but Inukashi kept talking. "Just go up to him and get in his face! Like _hey date me not her I'm so much cooler and I think your voice is hot_. The worst that could happen is he could reject you, but from what I understand he's not going to stop being your friend. Take the leap of faith and stop being stupid as shit!" 

     With that, Inukashi shooed the blind boy away by telling Macbeth to take him to the theater. Shion tried to persuade Macbeth to just take him home, but the dog like Inukashi the most. They were about to turn the corner to the theater when Macbeth stopped. Shion could hear both Nezumi and the woman from earlier that day, making his chest start to hurt like before. He eavesdropped, he couldn't help himself being so upset with this... this _whore_ talking and flirting with Nezumi! 

"Come now dear, let's go to dinner."

"Just give me a second I have to go get my scarf." Nezumi said whilst the sound of his footsteps faded back inside. Shion could smell her perfume from around the corner, it was vanilla and it made him sick to his stomach. When her date came back, they fell into step together as the left, she cooed about how handsome and sexy he was. Only for Nezumi to scoff and agree. How _vain_. Shion's stomach hurt, but he told Macbeth to take him to the bench outside the building to rest on. His legs were tired and his head hurt and he felt like throwing up. It was chilly, cold air reddening his nose, he brought his own scarf up and around his cheeks. Macbeth lie at his feet, warming them nicely. He didn't know what time it was, but by judging the activity in the streets and the plummeting temperatures, it was late. Yet he sat their and waited for Nezumi anyways, even if he didn't come back until morning.

 

     Nezumi didn't come back until morning. Shion had fallen asleep on the bench, curled up in a ball with Macbeth. He was currently shivering from camping outside all night. Nezumi awakened him by yelling at him for being outside in the cold all night. "I had s-something to talk to y-you about... I thought m-maybe you would come back to the theater, but I-I guess you and y-your date when h-h-home together." Shion's voice was sleepy and his teeth chattered to his dismay. The other boy sat by him on the bench, wrapping his coat around the blind boy and placing his arms around him to warm him up. 

     "I didn't go home with her, for one thing. She was drunk as hell so I brought her back to her house. I just wanted a free dinner, I wasn't interested in sleeping with her. I don't know where that  thing has been!" 

  It made Shion feel a little better. Only a little. Nezumi brought both Shion and Macbeth inside to warm up, handing the blind boy hot coffee. It felt good on his frozen fingertips, releasing a sigh of content. The chattering of his teeth subsided and he was confront about why he was sleeping outside the theater. Shion didn't know how to respond, his mouth went dry and his face got warm. Macbeth made a low grumbling noise and Shion took that as a: _do it now, idiot_. 

 "Well you see... Nezumi.. Uh.." The words kind of fell out of his mouth at that point, "I humbly do beseech of your pardon, For too much loving you."

"You're quoting Othello... Did you get a part in Othello?" 

 Shion bit his lip in frustration, quoting The Merchant of Venice, "Love is blind, and lovers cannot see, The pretty follies that themselves commit."

 "I don't know what you're---"

 

"Oh for God sakes Nezumi!" Shion grabbed Nezumi's hand that lie on his lap, facing towards what he thought was where Nezumi sat, " _I know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say I love you_." 

 

 

     It was quiet other than Macbeth's breathing. Shion quickly let go, facing a different direction, face and ears burning bright red with embarrassment. He wanted to run, but he _couldn't_. He sat there waiting, waiting for this agony of silence to be killed off by rejection or a laugh. But nothing came. Nothing except hands cupping his cheeks, and the soft press of lips against his own. Nezumi's lips were moist and plump and it made Shion shake a little. He yearned to be able to see, to know what Nezumi looked like while holding Shion in his hands. He wanted to know so badly, but he was happy where he was. The kiss ended too soon and when Nezumi pulled away, Shion leaned in to chase after Nezumi's mouth with his own. He chuckled at the blind boy, whom blushed and sat up straight in response. 

     The seeing boy brushed his hand lightly against Shion's cheek, speaking in a hushed tone, "Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service." Shion smiled, resting his head gently into Nezumi's hand, "The Tempest? How appropriate." The both laughed and continued to kiss until their lips were sore and breath was gone. 

 

 

    


End file.
